APPLICANT'S ABSTRACT: An 11-year mortality follow-up to the 1984 National Alcohol Survey is proposed for three ethnic groups: Blacks, White, and Hispanics. This study would allow to test hypotheses about: the differential impact of moderate drinking for different age categories, the influence of ethnicity on the alcohol consumption - mortality relationship, the confounding influence of social class and social integration on the risk curve for alcohol consumption and mortality, and the interaction of social class and ethnicity with respect to alcohol-related mortality. Since the follow-up is based on an alcohol survey, alcohol consumption is measured in a way that allows to estimate the influence on mortality of average drinking as well as of drinking patterns. Furthermore, two follow-up surveys 1989/90 and 1992 on sub-samples of the 1984 respondents make it possible to test the effects of changing drinking patterns over the life course. Finally, the original survey contained variables to adjust for the possible confounding influence of smoking, and for the "unhealthy abstainer" effect. Dependent on whether statistical assumptions are met, either proportional hazard modelling or logistic regression techniques will be used to test the hypotheses. The mortality information will be collected through the National Death Index (NDI) and subsequent contacting of the vital statistics offices of in the appropriate states.